Events
__FORCETOC__ Current Events The Hands that Bind Records (Part 2) * There are two parts to this event. Part 1 has ended on 22 October. ** The event princes from Part 1 will increase points obtained for Part 2 as well. ** You may obtain Part 1 event princes from Part 2 rewards. * You may also obtain Love-Up Shards from the point rewards, which can be exchanged for attribute-specific Love-Up Trainers from the Shard Exchange. * Superbia (Records) will have his stats boosted for event quests. ** HP: +1000 ** ATK/RP: +500 * Having the gacha, event, or past ordinary/event versions of princes on your team will earn you more points. * There is a community hut but no community rewards for this event. * Free quests 1-4 are unlocked by clearing chapter 7 of the event story, and free quests 5-8 are unlocked by clearing the chapter 9 of the event story. * You may choose your own 2x times after clearing chapter 7. ** You may change the time only once per event (i.e. once in Part 1 and once in Part 2.) ** The default timing is 12:00 - 13:59 and 20:00 to 21:59 JST. ** Please note that all times are displayed in JST. * Enemy colors: ** Stage 1 - 4: ** Stage 5 - 8: * The special quests to obtain large amount of points will reset every day at 15:00 JST. ** You may attempt each quest in it once a day. ** There are 2 levels of difficulty. ** 2x bonuses will not apply to this quest. * The event ends on 2017/10/27 at 12:59 JST. Jewel Drop: Serenade Played by the Heart & School Memory * There are two parts to this event. Part 2 (same as Part 1) will begin on 26 October. ** Luna Jewel Exchange will reset when Part 2 begins. ** Luna jewels obtained in Part 1 can be used in Part 2. * There are two different sets of quests: Serenade Played by the Heart quests and School Memory quests. ** Serenade Played by the Heart: Leeya (Serenade) and Forma (Serenade) may be obtained as boss drops. ** School Memory: Iria (School) and Sai (School) may be obtained as boss drops ** Each set has their own luna jewels and Luna Jewel Exchanges. * Enemy colors: ** Serenade Played by the Heart quests: ** School Memory quests: Red * The bonus quests to obtain additional amounts of jewels will reset every day at 15:00 JST. ** One bonus quest for each set of quests. ** You may attempt each quest once a day. * Event quests close at 2017/10/17 11:59 JST. The Luna Jewel Exchanges close at 2017/10/20 23:59 JST. Jewel Exchange Serenade Played by the Heart School Memory Limited Daily Drop Quest * The drop prince runs from 0:00 to 23:59 JST according to the schedule: * Higher difficulty quests will have a higher drop rate. * The boss drop rate increases with each time the quest is cleared, and resets to the original rate whenever the boss drop is obtained. * Morta's, Drole's, and Adiel's quests will appear with the fairy quest that is required for their awakenings. Upcoming Events Other Useful Information For past events, please see here. For help with event types, please see Event Types. For special event stills, please see Event Stills. For list of Missions, please see Missions. Category:Gameplay